La lâcheté au teint
by lges
Summary: Il y a la lâcheté, celle qui empêche Pansy de partir. Celle qui oblige Ron à rester. Ce soir ils sont seuls et ils raviveront la flamme de l'espoir Ron/Pansy


Bonjour** tout le monde !**

**Disclaimer : Tout à Rowling **

**Pairing : Ron/Pansy**

**Par contre, c'est un léger UA car Ron retourne à Poudlard après avoir quitté Harry et Hermione et je ne sais plus si Ginny est a Poudlard à cette époque de l'année.**

**Merci et bonne lecture**

* * *

Pansy c'était l'égoïsme pure et dure. Pansy c'était les silences dans la salle commune.

Pansy c'était l'aveugle quand la guerre marquait les gens.

Alors là, maintenant qu'elle est toute seule, qu'ils sont tous partis en empruntant des chemins de traverse, plus hasardeux et dangereux encore qu'une simple vie de peur dans l'enceinte confortable du château de Poudlard.

Hier, le garçon Weasley est revenu, apparemment il est guéri de l'éclabouille qui l'avait obligé à rester cloué chez lui jusqu'à maintenant. Les Gryffondors pensent que c'est une tactique afin de permettre le retour de l'Elu dans le château. Les Serpentards le sifflent, à tout les coups, il a abandonné ses amis. Ils ont raison car Ron n'a pas pu résisté à l'appel de la maison.

Pansy se reconnait dans les actes du rouquin, la même lâcheté, une peur de l'inconnu semblable.

« Il aurait fait un bien brave Serpentard » ricane Pansy pour ne pas pleurer.

Car elle ne se fait pas d'illusion, s'il n'y a plus de Trio d'or Voldemort régnera jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et Pansy revoit la jambe de Théodore, ils l'ont bousillée, ses affreux mangemorts.

Il l'ont puni pour avoir aidé Blaise à s'enfuir et rien que pour ça, Pansy les haït.

* * *

Alors Pansy se lève, Pansy court jusqu'à la table des lions. Personne ne parle. Elle repère rapidement le fils Weasley, il n'y a plus que deux roux dans l'école. Lui et sa sœur.

Elle lui jette son poing à la figure et quand il relève la tête, sa bouche est rougie par le sang.

Les applaudissements se répercutent contre les murs froid. Ils proviennent des mains du Directeur Severus Rogue et de ses deux sbires. Les Gryffondors ne répliquent même pas, Ginny, sa petite soeur ne sourcille pas. Elle l'empoigne par le bras, elle l'entraine dans les entrailles du château.

Il lui demande ce qu'elle veut, cette rejetonne de mangemort.

Elle lui répond qu'il peut bien faire des réfléxions, maintenant qu'il fait parti du camp des lâches.

Il tremble, il hurle sa rage, sa peur. Pansy pleure, rien qu'un peu. Juste pour faire bonne figure.

Elle voudrait lui tordre le bras, lui casser tout les os de sa colonne vertébrale, un à un.

Tout ce qu'elle arrive à faire, c'est le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Ses cheveux sentent le propre mais si son shampoing pouvait sentir le regret, Ron weasley empesterait.

- « Je crois en toi » murmure t-elle

- « T'es bien la seule » grimace t-il

Elle lui agrippe le bras avec un peu plus de conviction. Il serre les dents avec un peu plus de frustration.

Elle lui cracherait bien à la figure, elle lui enfoncerait bien sa baguette dans les orbites.

Ça changerait pas grand chose, il est aussi aveugle qu'elle. Elle pose ses lèvres sur son cou et lui dit :

- « Weasley, fait le pour eux, si c'est pas pour moi »

- « Je suis pas un héros Pansy » murmure t-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle pleure un peu plus fort, c'est pas de la comédie. Elle a toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Avant, sa maman lui offrait tout plein de cadeaux. Aujourd'hui, elle veut la paix et des amis à qui s'accrocher, elle veut le soleil derrière le brouillard. Et le rouquin tien bon, il fait son égoïste.

* * *

- « Depuis quand t'es altruiste, Parkinson ? » demande t-il.

- « Depuis quand ça te dérange, Weasley ? » elle répond.

Il embrasse son nez, sa bouche, ses mains, son cou. Il accroche sa fierté à son corps.

Il déterre les vestiges d'un trésor.

« J'ai froid dans ce château, va les chercher ! » La fin de sa phrase sonne plus comme une supplique que comme un ordre. Il ne sait pas de qui elle parle. Elle voit pas l'intérêt de lui dire de qui elle parle.

Il pense qu'elle parle de Potter et de Granger, il lui demande.

Elle affirme. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, c'est juste une part de vérité. Si il ramène Potter and Co, alors ils vaincront Voldemort et elle aura peut-être l'espoir de revoir ses amis pas trop mort, assez vivant.

Pansy embrasse sa bouche, elle nettoie ses lèvres du gout du sang, elle effleure du bout de la langue la bosse qu'elle lui a faites en lui tapant dessus.

Elle lui murmure un « vas t-en » du bout des lèvres. Il se lève, il la serre contre elle.

* * *

Ensemble, ils parcourent les allées jusqu'à la remise à balais. Il lui dit que quand il reviendra, si la douceur s'étend toujours sur tout ses traits, il lui apprendra à jouer au Quidditch.

Pansy ne grimace pas, ne soupire et ne râle pas. C'est un peu comme une promesse, en tout cas ça en a toutes les saveurs.

Ron produit des Patronus assez puissant pour repousser tout les Détraqueurs qui entourent la cabane. Pansy, elle, déverrouille la porte et sort un balais du dépôt. De ce qu'elle en connait, ce n'est pas ni le plus fringant ni le plus rapide mais il vole.

Ron l'enfourche, il sourit à Pansy. Pansy qui pose tout ses espoirs sur ce balai.

Il ne lui dit pas où il va. Elle s'en contrefiche tant qu'il revient libre. Il l'embrasse et prend de la hauteur.

Pansy aimerait bien attendre de ne plus savoir le distinguer avec les étoiles pour pouvoir partir mais elle ne peut pas, elle entend les cris de Rusard se perdre dans la pénombre. Alors Pansy court, son sourire déforme son ombre qui s'étale sur le mur.

Ce soir, Pansy restera toute seule.

Mais demain, l'espoir habitera Pansy

et dans une semaine ou deux, Pansy goutera à la liberté comme une saveur de sang séché sur des lèvres gercées.

* * *

**Merci encore et n'oubliez pas de donnez votre avis dans une review.**


End file.
